Longing
by Makkenzi
Summary: Twenty-three years ago he'd taken her from that island. Twenty-three years ago he'd changed her life forever. And twenty-three years ago he'd caused her to fall in love with him. Then one night it all went horribly wrong.
1. What do you mean?

**This idea just kinda came to me while I was one a walk... Inspiration comes at the strangest times haha**

**I own nothing blah blah blah except Caroline… She and her story are of my own creation ;)**

_She rushed down the dirt paths that lead into the main village. Her short hair tickled the side of her face as the wind blew through town. _

_She pulled her cloak tighter around her body, bracing herself from the cold sea wind. _

"_Afternoon Miss Caroline," the friendly vendor called out as the young teenager passed by._

"_Oh, hello there Mr. Hagens. Anything new today?" Caroline asked with a friendly smile. _

"_New stock of peaches coming in tomorrow, Miss. Be sure to come down and get first pick," he responded kindly. _

"_Thank you for the warning," she said walking on._

_The town seemed to be wrapped up enough in their own business that they didn't notice Caroline slip off down a small path that took her nowhere other than the ocean. _

_She slowly released the cloak from around her shoulders. It dropped into a pile on the white sand and revealed a skinny young girl in a girl in a green knee length dress, something rather inappropriate for a girl of her time._

_She stepped closer to the water and stopped when the water washed over her feet, sending chills up her spine. _

_How she longed to be free in the open waters._

_Her eyes closed as she lifted her chin and just imagined a life at sea. _

"_If I didn't know any better I'd say ye be looking for something a tad bit more exciting than village life," a man in his early twenties said from off to her left._

_Caroline jumped a little, startled by the sudden lack of loneliness. _

"_I umm just love being down here is all," she stuttered out the reply. _

"_I know this land love. Caranotyle is it not? Any gratitude expressed towards the sea is simply not acceptable," the man said stepping closer to her, his dreads flowing gracefully from his head and onto his shoulders._

"_I don't understand why. What could be so terrible about something so beautiful?" she asked in a slight whisper._

"_Good question darlin'. I might be able to offer ye a way out. But first let's start with yer name," the man said looking her up and down with his almost black eyes. _

"_Caroline. Might I inquire as to what you mean by a way out? And a name from you might be helpful as well," she said nonchalantly, turning slightly in the man's direction._

"_Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow. A way out meaning a way out of this life here. I can take ye aboard my ship and show ye a life at sea," he smiled. _

_Something told Caroline to turn and run but she couldn't. In his smile was something all to alluring. _

_He also seemed to be the first person who understood the position she was in. The longing to be free aspect of her personality must have become a bit too obvious._

"_And why should I trust you, Mr. Sparrow is it?" she asked, knowing she needed more information before making a rational decision._

"_Ye shouldn't. A pretty young lass like yerself should never trust a pirate like me," he paused noticing how she became much more interested in him after the brief mention of pirate._

"_A pirate? So you really could take me away from here?" she asked taking a couple steps towards him._

_He was mesmerized by the beauty of this girl in front of him. She had short brown hair and perky blue eyes. He was nothing like the girls he'd seen in Tortuga. _

"_That I could Miss. Are ye willing to give up yer life here and sail the seas with me and me crew?" he asked offering her his arm._

"_Most definitely," she smiled accepting his arm as they walked towards the long boat. _

Twenty-three years ago he'd taken her from that island. Twenty-three years ago he'd changed her life forever. And twenty-three years ago he'd caused her to fall in love with him. Then one night it all went horribly wrong.

"_This ship won't be under Jack Sparrow's control much longer," Barbossa called out and was answered by a cheer from the men he stood in front of._

"_What do you mean?" Caroline implored stepping out onto the deck. _

_It was a dark night and the clouds were low, making visibility a very hard thing to come by._

"_My love," Barbossa started, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Jack isn't exactly what we look for in a captain. You've softened him dearie. The men and I think it be in our best interest if I take over his duties on this ship."_

"_You mean… A mutiny?" she asked breathlessly. _

_The crew only nodded._

"_No! You can't! How could you think of betraying Jack like that?" she yelled to the crowd of men in front of her._

"_He hasn't done much for us lately poppet," Pintel called out._

_At that moment Jack came walking out of his quarters, completely straight walk and no flailing limbs._

"_Oh good, you're all out 'ere," he stopped when Caroline ran up to him._

"_Jack, Jack you have to get out of here," she cried, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt._

"_What do you mean love," he chuckled giving her a little peck on the lips. _

"_No time for joking Jack," Barbossa said pulling out his cutlass along with the rest of the crew._

_Jack took a step back and suddenly rage took over him. Irrational thoughts came bursting into his mind. _

_He pushed Caroline off of him and said, "I trusted ye, I brought ye on my ship and gave you the life you always dreamed of. And this is how ye repay me?"_

"_Jack I … I had nothing to do with this," she said in awe._

"_It be true. She was nothing in this little plot," Barbossa snarled. "Although she did fail to mention it to ye any sooner," he said to the young pirate captain._

"_What are you talking about? I just found this out seconds ago!" she yelped._

_Jack walked up to her and picked her up in his arms._

"_You do believe me right?" she asked as she ran her hand down his cheek._

"_Of course I don't," he said coldly. Rage has obviously gotten the better of him. "You shouldn't be here to see this, love," he spat out the name as if it were poison. _

_And with that he dropped her, out of his life and off the side of the Pearl, into the dark blue waters. _

She turned, anger soaked eyes and all, to her loyal crew, loyal here having the meaning of frightened.

Her now long hair blew in front of her face hiding everything but the piercing blue eyes.

"You all know what we're here for. Now go get it," she spat. Her voice had become hard and unforgiving over the years.

"What should we do if the villagers get in our way?" Her first mate, Jals asked.

"Kill anyone who gets in your way," Caroline said as a wicked smile grew on face.

"Aye Capt," they all shouted and ran off onto the island of Caranotyle.

Screams could be heard for hours and eventually smoke killed all hope left of life on the island.

Many things she'd become because of Jack Sparrow and forgiving was not one of them.

She wanted any memory of her past life gone. And destroying her home island was the last step she had to take to do so.

Anyone who knew her once and "Caroline, the sweet and innocent 14 year old" now knew her as "Caroline, the immortal devil without a heart".

And little did she know the man that had caused her to be the most dreaded pirate in seven seas and beyond, was on the other side of the island, watching the flames engulf the island…

**Ok so this first Chapter was just showing how Jack and Caroline first met and how he changed her, briefly. Don't worry if things aren't totally clear right now, that's sorta the point… **

**Please REVIEW! I love them and they make me put up new chapters that much faster ;)**


	2. Who's asking?

**Here we go with chapter 2! **

**Hallytennant**** I hope this doesn't disappoint! Haha**

On the Black Pearl

"Captain, what happened here," Gibbs asked breathlessly.

Jack didn't answer. He just watched the island in pain. All the memories were flooding back to him.

"Jack? Are you alright mate?" Gibbs tried again.

"Ye know what this place is, don't ye?" Jack said, not once taking his eyes off the island.

"Yet another island that hates havin' us pirates around sir?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, mate. Twenty-three years ago I met a girl here. Took 'er from 'er home and brought 'er with me to sea. I fell in love with that girl," Jack sighed.

"So what happened after that?" Pintel asked. He couldn't help but want to learn more.

"We spent a year together, until me crew mutinied against me. I blamed 'er and lost 'er forever," he answered in pure monotone.

Jack's eyes finally moved somewhere other than the island and went down to his feet, then up to Gibbs.

"I spent so long lookin' for 'er. Never given up have I truth be told," he said taking a step towards the crew.

"We're goin' ashore boys. Into the longboat," Jack ordered in a broken voice.

Other side of the island

"What have you brought me boys," Caroline screamed to her crew.

Each of the men came and dropped bags of coins, random valuables, and the last boy dropped a rolled up piece of paper.

Caroline bent down and picked it up.

"What, pray tell, is this," she looked at it curiously.

"Some lady was holdin' onto it Miss. She wouldn't let go so I figured it be somethin' rather important," the squeaky young voice answered.

Caroline unrolled the paper to reveal a drawing of her from long ago.

"Do describe the unfortunate soul that was holding onto these," she said, eyes unmoving from the picture.

"She was older. She has 'er hair pulled back in bun and it was brown. I didn't get much else," he answered.

"Ah. Well very good. Did she survive? Did anyone survive?" she shouted over her crew.

"Not that we seen," Jals responded.

"Good," she chuckled. "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and crowd that canvas!"

"Aye Miss!" the crew responded jumping towards the ship, leaving the burning island with no regrets.

"Jals, do me a favor," she said grabbing his arm.

Turning around to face his favorite thirty-eight year old captain trapped in a sixteen-year-olds body, he responded, "Yes ma'am?"

"Go into my quarters and grab me a huge bottle of rum," she said with a wink.

"Aye aye Capt," Jals returned to the ship quickly.

Jack and His Crew

Jack walked over the ash covered hill to see a crew loading loot onto a rather French looking vessel.

Stalking down towards the dock he couldn't help but noticed a fit young woman standing there, her back to him.

It reminded him of a day he spent with, her…

"_Just wait 'ere one minute, love," he whispered in her ear._

"_Hurry back," she giggled as she heard him walk away. _

_She walked around the dock, mostly trying to stay out of the way. _

"_Where be Jack young missy," Barbossa said lugging a barrel of powder up to the ship._

"_Good question. He said he'd return in a moment," she smiled._

"_Soon we won't have to wait for 'im," he muttered under his breath._

_Caroline turned back to face her new home, the sea, as Jack came up behind her again. _

_He draped a beautiful necklace around her neck and fastened the back._

"_Oh Jack, it's wonderful," she exclaimed._

"_Glad ye like it, love. Don't ye e'er take it off, got it? Now let's get out of this godforsaken town," he chuckled pulling her up to the ship._

Dock

Caroline grasped the small necklace in her hand. She missed him so much, but she wouldn't show any weakness. He pushed, more like dropped, her out of his life and that was that.

Then a voice came from behind her. "Did ye see what happened 'ere?"

She turned around slowly to meet familiar black eyes, and many more of his crew behind him.

"Caroline…?" he asked awestruck.

"Who's asking," she said suspiciously.

Jack was at a loss for words until Gibbs gave him a much needed push forward.

"Jack Sparrow," he spat out.

Caroline's eyes widened. Then a small evil grin appeared on her face.

"Jack. Long time no see."

"You haven't changed a bit, love," he said smiling, walking towards her.

She put her arm out to stop him.

"That's because I haven't, courtesy of the Fountain of Youth. And don't think you can just jump back into my life," she spat out.

"Miss!" Jals called out, bottle of rum in hand.

"Ah Jals, thank you very much," she said, grabbing the rum and giving him a peck on the cheek.

There was an awkward silence broken by Caroline suddenly saying, "Oh Jals, this is Jack Sparrow."

She took another gulp of rum.

"Oh so this is the backstabbing, betraying, lowlife you've told us about," Jals angrily spoke.

"Easy," Jack said defensively.

Jals took another step towards Jack when Caroline stepped in front of him.

"Now, I have a few questions for him and if he's dead I won't be able to get them now will I?" she said, raising one eyebrow at her first mate.

"What questions do ye got for me?" Jack inquired only to be meeting with a slap to the face.

"I imagine you don't think ye deserved that one," Barbossa said taking a step forward.

"Now ye bloody know better than anyone, Hector, I do," he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Barbossa," Caroline smiled. "It really has been too long," she said in a sick sweet voice.

"That is has," he replied in the same tone.

"Well are we allowed to accompany ye on whatever yer little journey," Jack wondered innocently.

"You just want me to lead you back the Fountain of Youth, don't you," Caroline spat.

Jack just smiled and said, "Ye know me to well love."

"Well obviously not as well as I thought," she said then turned her attention to the unfamiliar group of men in front of her. "You all can join us if you really want. Your captain seems rather intent on the idea," she laughed.

The crew made their way towards the large ship in front of them and greeted their new crew members, leaving just Caroline, Jack, and Barbossa on the dock.

"Let me set this straight. I am the captain of this ship, not either of you. I give the orders and you can actually work like the rest of the crew. If you forget your place on **my** ship you'll be treated like any other man aboard," she said with a grave look on her face.

She meant business.

"As ye wish," Barbossa said and walked off to the Dark Enchantress.

"I think we need to talk," Jack said quietly.

"And I think that should be up to me when and where that takes place. And it sure as hell isn't now," she said turning away and boarding her ship with Jack close behind.

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long to post but I got MAJOR writers block! This is what I came up with but I have much better ideas for the next chapter. This was just kinda a filler, I guess… Anyway bear with my till the next chapter! **

**Please review your little hearts out!**


	3. How could you not hate me?

**Here we go with Chapter 3!**

"So you guys really can't be killed," Pintel asked. His wide eyes gave Jals a reason to chuckle.

"Exactly mate. But that's all thanks to our Captain. None of us 'ad e'er heard of such a thing until she found us," he laughed.

"She seems kinda… uptight… you know?" Ragetti whispered pointing up to the woman.

"If you knew 'er story ya might understand why," Jals responded.

He'd never know how she dealt with all the pain people had caused her. She truly was remarkable to him.

He glanced up to Pintel and Ragetti to see their wondering eyes and started into one of the many stories of Caroline.

_Caroline was out on the deck of the Jewel Bandit minding her own business. She was just in the position of a cabin boy, tending to the captain's needs. Which sometimes got to be slightly out of hand. _

_It began with an innocent touch or a look. But over time Captain Hadirs affections for her became more and more violent. _

_She went out onto the deck one night with her only friend on the crew, Jals. He was at the helm and she was leaning out over the railing behind him. They had a friendly conversation but it was soon interrupted by their unlawful captain. _

"_Ah there you are missy," he staggered over to them obviously intoxicated. _

_Paying no attention to Jals standing there he went after Caroline, touching, grabbing, and kissing her all over with no intention of stopping until he got what he wanted. Her innocence. _

"_Let me go! Get off!" she screamed. _

_Jals tried to help her but there was nothing he could do after being knocked down the stairs and rendered unconscious. _

_Most of the crew heard the commotion and made their way outside. It was a sad sight, a young girl being horribly violated and not one man doing a thing to help. _

_Suddenly a scream of pain pierced the night. Not from a woman no, but from a man. _

_He rolled of the top of her and took his last breath before Caroline pulled the knife out of his chest and watched him bleed out with a twisted grin on her face. _

_Whispers of shock were heard throughout the group of men standing there._

_Caroline turned to face them all, dagger still in hand. _

"_Anyone else who dares to come near me in such a manor will face the same fate," she growled. _

_It would be a lie to say that not one man on that ship lacked respect for her. That night an unsaid agreement came to everyone on that ship. _

"And that there is how Caroline became captain," Jals finished.

Pintel and Ragetti stayed speechless.

"That's the least of what I've been through," Caroline said putting her arms on the shoulders of the two wordless men.

They jumped slightly and Jals looked away. Caroline only laughed.

"Get back to work," she grinned.

After the two had run off she pulled Jals up by the collar of his shirt.

"How much of my personal life to you consider to be good for story time," she questioned.

"Sorry Miss. They were calling you unfair things and I figured if they knew wha' you'd been through they'd have some more respect," he stuttered out.

She released her grip on him and took his hand in his.

"You know more about me than anyone else my dear. Which means you should also know I can handle myself," she spoke softly, holding his gaze.

She gave him a quick head nod and floated away.

Jack stood in the shadows.

He never felt this kind of pain. Because of him the girl he loved had been to hell and back. She'd had her innocence ripped away from her as if it was worth nothing. She'd been attacked and beaten through the years and he'd caused it.

A single tear dropped from the good captains eye.

The Black Pearl sailed through the night with the Dark Enchantress close behind.

The night sky was lit up from the moon, casting a glow onto the ship's deck.

Barbossa walked out of his cabin to see Jack at the helm and Caroline looking out over the sea.

She'd left her ship in command of her first mate for the night so she could lead the Pearl in the direction of Aqua de Vida.

Barbossa approached the young woman and said, "Thinkin' bout Jack no doubt."

She tilted her head down to look at the bottle of rum in her hand. She was so conflicted with emotions. She didn't know what were real and what were just from the pure shock of having these people back in her life.

"Ye know he ne'er did stop carin' bout ye," he said.

"I just don't know if I want him back in my life," she said, taking a seat on the cannon next to her.

Barbossa took a step forward and sat next to her.

"If I remember correctly ye were the one that came abroad the Pearl all those years ago."

"I'd always wanted to sail," she smiled. "Then Jack just came into my life like a whirlwind. Made me fall in love with him, but he left just as quickly as he came," she said looking down, fiddling with the bottle.

She continued with, "I lost everything that night. My family hated me, my friends moved on, and I had no one."

"Sorry to 'er that darlin'. But as I can see ye ain't done to badly," he said gesturing to the ship following them.

"I remember pledging to myself that I'd never stop sailing until I reached the horizon. Eventually I figured out that no matter how long you sail, you'll never reach it," she sighed.

Barbossa, showing the first caring motion in his life, reached out his hand and placed it on her bare knee.

"Only one man that can help ye with that dream love," he sighed looking up at the man steering what he still considered his ship. Jack owed him big time for this.

"That's a sad truth," she turned her head back out to the open waters, her home.

"Yer a smart girl, Caroline. Ye'll figure it out eventually," he said smiling at her.

Caroline turned her focus up to Barbossa's face.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she laughed.

Barbossa looked up to the wheel to find Cotton standing there. He was confused until he heard Jack.

"Got me somewhere," that strangely mixed accent came from behind.

They both turned around to find the young captain standing there.

"Look at where we are Jack. Seems pretty damn close to nowhere from where I stand," she spat.

"I'll leave ye two be," Barbossa said backing out of the awkward situation, like he always did.

"I heard that story earlier," he sighed.

"Of course you did," she said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Caroline I'm so incredibly sor…" he was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Don't start with me Jack. I hate so many people, don't become one of them," she said with an easily readable look of pain in her eyes.

He took her hand from his face and held it firmly in his.

"Well at least that puts me further ahead than where I thought I was," he smiled. "Just one question though."

She looked up at him. She didn't like this feeling. He was in control of this situation, not her. That wasn't right.

"What?"

"How could ye possibly not hate me?" he asked.

"I would have done the same thing had it been me Jack. You did what was right by you, couldn't ask anything more," she sighed. "You're a good man Jack. No matter how much you or I protest it you are."

"I dropped you off the side of a ship love, this ship in this exact spot actually," he said raising his voice. "How could ye possibly be so idiotic?"

"Idiotic? That's how you see me? Maybe you are just like the rest of them," Caroline said turning to make an exit before she got to angry. When that happened people tended to come to an early grave.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into his.

She tried to get out but it was not use. She was incredibly strong but Jack was stronger.

"I was talking about myself," he lowered his head to meet her eyes.

"What?" she asked extremely confused.

"I'm the idiot here Caroline. I lost you once and I'm not goin' to make that mistake again," he said.

"Jack I…" that's all she got out before their lips were on each others. It wasn't really clear who start the kiss but they didn't care. They were finally together. After what seemed like eternity Jack finally pulled back.

"Ye know somethin' about this is insane to me. Here I am finally happy with the woman I love, and she's 15 for god sakes," he laughed pulling her in closer to a hug.

"I am not. Just look like it," she mumbled into his chest.

"You've been through far too much in yer lifetime. I think you need a rest," he said seductively, pulling her into his cabin.

Not once that night did they leave each other's arms.

And on the horizon a small island could be made out as the key to Jack's lifelong dream, immortality.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Fantastic? All of the above?**

**Please review! They make my world keep spinning around and magically make chapters appear :)**


	4. Why not?

**Hello my dears! I got a wonderful response to my question on whether to continue on or not and guess what..? On with the story!**

**Honestly I'm happy about that because I love writing this, it's very different haha**

**Oh ya and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… I know, sad isn't it? **

Jack awoke with jump. He sat up and looked around his cabin.

He came to the conclusion that something was missing, but what?

"Caroline," he whispered.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said entering his cabin.

"Ah there ye are love," he smiled.

He loved the way she just glided across the room with ease. It only added to her beauty.

"Come here," she said grabbing onto his arms and pulling him up. "There's something I think you'll want to see."

"I have all I want right 'ere," he responded trapping her in a hug.

"Really Jack?" she mocked and slid out of his arms.

"Coming?" she asked turning around.

"Right behind ye," he answered.

Walking out onto the deck he realized Caroline was right. There was something there he wanted to see.

The Fountain of Youth.

Jack's crew and Barbossa was already bounding towards the island, leaving Caroline and her crew, and Jack on the ships.

"Men," Caroline screamed out.

Every person that dared say they were in her crew appeared instantly to her right side.

Jack took a couple steps back. While Jack loved her he was still slightly afraid of what she could do.

"I assume you all told them the secret of this place. You know as well as I that this place is dangerous and I want every man accounted for when this little adventure is over," she said pacing in front of them.

No one moved an inch.

"So you didn't. Well that's just wonderful," she muttered.

Caroline jumped into a longboat followed by Jack.

"What exactly is it we might be coming to face?" Jack asked as he watched her paddle.

Caroline had a suspicious look in her eyes. "You'll see. Just never go in front of me."

After a moment of silence he asked, "What's it like? Not feeling and all."

"You still feel Jack. Sure the physical pain is gone so you can get shot or stabbed and not feel a damn thing. But the emotional pain, that's something you can never escape from," she sighed.

"I lived with it this long, what's to stop me now? Forgive and forget love," he smiled.

"You always thought everything had an easy way away," she laughed to herself.

"Is that why ye seem so cold to yer crew?" he asked.

She shot him a look.

"Don't get me wrong, I love ye for everything yer worth," he said, causing her to blush. "But you are rather, well, horrible to them. Ye just don't want to get hurt again."

"You think you know everything don't you?" she laughed, splashing water into his face.

"Refreshing," he winked.

"You sure you want to drink that water Jack?" she asked, changing the subject to something a little more serious.

"Why wouldn't I? I'd be free to sail the seas for eternity," he mused.

"Aye that's a fine idea, but new times roll in and with those new ideas of freedom. The time of piracy as we know it is coming to an end my dear," she sighed.

"How true that is. I'm not gonna be watching it go easily."

"None of us are love. But we've accepted it," she smiled as they hit the shore.

"Ye'll just have to help me do that darlin'."

She just smiled and patted his leg as she hoped out of the boat and made her way to the rest of the crew.

Staggering up the white sands, Jack took in his surroundings.

Before him was a ring of a little colored rock surrounded with trees. The trees all had different colors of flowers in full bloom. The sky was bluer than he'd ever seen it and not a cloud was in sight.

'This truly is paradise' he thought to himself.

"Never thought we'd be back in this hell hole," Jals said with a dark look in his eye.

"What could be so bad 'bout such a beautiful place?" Pintel asked.

"That's what we asked when we'd heard the rumors. So we went straight up there much like those fools," she said pointing to the newer members of Jack's crew who hadn't waited.

They were climbing up the rock structure to get to the lake in the middle.

"Well isn't tha where we be goin'," Barbossa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a roar and the land they stood on began to shake. Everyone was knocked down into the sand.

"God damn it," Caroline cursed. "They aren't an important part of your crew are they?" she asked Jack, who was down next to her.

"Not particularly."

"Oh good."

"Why is tha…?"

His question was answered by the thud of three bodies landing in front of them. They're bodies were mangled with their limbs bending in ways that weren't natural. Cuts covered their now dead selves.

"That would be why you don't go up there," Caroline said standing up.

The rest of the men followed her lead, figuring it was safe now that there was no shaking.

Suddenly a groan came from one of the men followed by a blood curdling scream.

Caroline walked forward and pulled out her sword.

In one swift motion she plunged it into the man's abdomen.

He let out one last breath and then joined the others to the afterlife.

"Was that really necessary?" Ragetti said with raised eyebrows.

Caroline turned around and replied, "He wasn't going to live. Why not put him out of his suffering."

She withdrew her sword out of the dead body, flipped it around once, and then put it away, walking down the beach.

"You're meant to follow her," Jals chipped in, pushing some of the men after her.

"What do you suppose that was?" Pintel asked Gibbs.

"Isn't that the question." he answered trudging forward. "I've heard that a devil guards this island. Made it so it seems you're supposed hike up that trail there to find the water only to meet and early grave."

"But, why?" Ragetti pushed further for more information.

"Cause any man that dare come here is a greedy fool," he said.

At that Caroline stopped and turned around.

"Yes it be a devil that guards this island. But he did not create it to trick people up there. Once the water was there and a man who was a real greedy fool took it all, leaving none for any other man. So the gods punished him, made him a beast. So he never left the island, hid the water somewhere else and anyone who walks up there is, well you saw those men back there. When you're telling a story at least get it right," she growled.

Jals walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Miss. No need getting to angry at these men now," he whispered in her ear and she calmed instantly.

Needless to say, Jack now hated Jals on so many levels.

"The water's in that flower there," she hissed and pointed up to one of the trees.

At first it seemed to them that she'd gone crazy but taking a step closer they saw one was glass and inside was the water.

Gibbs walked up to it and yanked it off. They passed it around, each man taking a sip of it. A glow shined off each of them for a moment then any injuries on them disappeared into thin air.

Jack looked at the flower bottle and hesitantly took a sip of it once the rest of the men and Caroline walked away.

Or did he?

**Uh oh! Did Jack not take a drink of the water? Why wouldn't he? What will happen now?**

**Sorry if it was kinda choppy, I just wanted to get something up for you guys ;) **

**Please review! Tell me what you thought and maybe what you want to see happen next? :D**


	5. Who about her?

**Welcome to another chapter of Longing my dears. Now for some reason I had an overwhelming need to bring in some new (well old but new to the story… ya you know what I mean) characters in… Let's see where this takes us… **

Back on the Black Pearl, Caroline joined the men again. She left her crew on the Dark Enchantress with Jals in command once again.

She stood at the helm, leading the two ships in the direction of Tortuga.

"Honestly, how immature can grown men be?" she mumbled to herself, glancing down at Jack's crew shooting away at each other.

Jack, who had disappeared into his cabin as soon as they arrived on the ship, paced slowly.

He was consumed with his thoughts. He reflected back on his life, but mostly the mistakes he'd made. Not seeing a mutiny coming, dropping Caroline, becoming involved with the whelp (Will), letting Elizabeth go that one day on Fort Charles, letting her go that one day on the island, not stabbing the heart before Jones stabbed Will, letting Elizabeth leave that last and final day.

'Why are you thinking so much about that bloody woman? You have Caroline right outside who's happy to be with you and not a eunuch' he thought to himself.

'I do miss her something crazy though'

"She must still be bottled up on that island mate," a mini Jack said stepping out onto his shoulder.

"Why do you care? She chose to leave," another one said on his other shoulder.

"Not ye two again," real Jack mumbled.

"Go to her. Take her back out on the sea," right shoulder Jack said.

"I do miss me pirate king," he nodded.

"And what would dear Caroline think of this plot?" left shoulder Jack asked.

"She be happy to have another lass on the ship… Wouldn't she?" Jack pondered.

"She'd hate it mate. Yer lucky she let you be close to 'er again. Not likely Elizabeth would 'av much luck," lefty said, swinging on one of Jack's dreads.

"We don't really know how she'd react. Why not test it?" righty pushed.

"Neither of ye are e'er really helpful," Jack said coming back to reality.

With his usual swagger he made his way out onto the deck and up to Caroline.

"Hello darling," she smiled.

"Love," Jack acknowledged.

He looked at an island they were passing by. His eyes widened.

"You see that over there?" he asked her.

"The island…? Yes I do. Why? We need to stop there?" she retorted.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Caroline pulled on the wheel, turning the ship in the direction of this island.

The beach had golden sand and almost black rocks. Beyond that were rolling hills and steep cliffs, a truly beautiful sight to behold.

A small looking cottage could be made out up on one of the cliffs.

"Capn' is this the island we left…" Gibbs got out only to be met with a grave nod from Jack.

"May I ask why we be venturing to that little place?" Barbossa said approaching Jack.

"No you may not. Prepare to port."

Elizabeth Turner walking down a small path to the beach with her arms crossed over her chest, her dress and golden hair blowing in the wind.

She watched as her young four year old boy skipped around in the sand.

She couldn't help but smile.

Glancing out towards the sea, memories came flooding back to her.

'What am I doing here' she asked herself.

'I'm the pirate king for Christ's sake. I should be out there'

"Mum look!" the boy said jumping up and down and pointing his fingers at something appearing on the horizon.

"I see honey," she said pulling him up into her arms, a large smile evident on her face.

"What is it mum?" he asked excitedly.

"That, my darling, is the Black Pearl."

**I apologize for the extreme shortness of this but I'm going to Hawaii with my family first thing tomorrow morning and I wanted to give you guys something before I leave!**

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, they really do make me feel much better and help me get through writing more chapters! Also ideas are much appreciated and all are read and considered.**

**See you at the next (much longer) chapter loves.**


	6. Do you love mum?

**Huge apologies for the freakishly long delay! I've been so wrapped up in stuff lately and haven't found the time to update!**

**But I now have a writing class in school that we get to work on our stories for hours SO updates should be much more common.**

**I hope I haven't lost any of you out there :(**

**Without further delay, a new chapter of… LONGING**

Elizabeth stood in the sands holding her little boy in her arms. She just looked out at the black pearl, hoping Jack would come ashore soon.

Suddenly her senses became overwhelmed with the smell of rum and the salty ocean.

"Jack," she whispered, closing her eyes and setting down her boy.

"Lizzie, good to see ye love," Jack said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Eventually she got up the courage to turn around, and there he was, in the flesh.

"Am I dreaming?" she laughed, barely audible.

"Course not. Unless ye been dreaming of dear ol' Jack recently," he laughed.

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed a scarlet red.

'So she has' Jack thought to himself.

Jack then felt a small tug on his jacket. He looked down slowly, then back up to Elizabeth who only smiled.

"Who's this?" he inquired.

"Jack… Er well, meet Jack," she said pulling her four year old into her side.

"Ye named the little one after me," he said truly touched by the notion.

"I needed something to remind me of the sea," she smiled. "Run along honey. Go up to the house," she whispered into little Jack's ear.

"Alright mum," he answered skipping away.

"Cute kid," Jack said, at a slight loss for words.

"Well he tries," she laughed as she gestured for him to join her on a walk along the waterline.

They walked in silence, Elizabeth's arm intertwined with Jack's, for a while, just enjoying each other's company once again.

"I've missed you," Elizabeth said suddenly.

"The feelin' is mutual," he smiled at her, and then looked back down to the sand.

Caroline walked across the deck in a huff.

"Why are we here," she asked Gibbs.

"An old friend of Jack's lives here. Im assuming he just wanted to see her again," he said nonchalantly.

"See her? Her? He's with a female right now?" she inquired, getting angrier by the second.

Gibbs then panicked and tried to find a way to calm her down.

"Don't worry miss! She er umm… married!" he spat out, knowing full well Elizabeth would be tired of waiting now anyway.

"Like that's ever stopped him before," she mumbled.

Before anyone could stop her, Caroline was off towards the shore and towards a very unsuspecting Captain and Pirate King.

'Stupid selfish jerk' Caroline said to herself, slowly making her way towards the strolling couple.

She then observed Jack pulling Elizabeth into a hug. She held onto him for dear life.

"Excuse me," she coughed. A small, completely fake, smile appeared on her face. "The crew's getting a bit restless waiting for you, Jack." She couldn't have said his name with anymore hatred at that moment.

"Im sure they be fine for a moment more," he said smiling at his Lizzie.

Caroline's eyes closed slightly into a glare and her lips thinned into a hard frown.

"I need to go check on little Jack. I'll be back momentarily," she said sensing the extremely awkward situation.

She smiled up at Jack and left her hand as long as possible on his shoulder, not wanting to be without his touch. She didn't feel safe that way.

As soon as she was out of earshot the words, "what the hell," came out of Caroline harsh mouth.

"I should be askin' ye the same question," he stated.

Taking a few steps closer, she put her face just an inch away from his.

"You're a cheating bastard," she whispered.

Jack at a loss for words simply uttered, "She's married."

He looked down at the sand and awkwardly shuffled his foot around.

Caroline started laughing, extremely sarcastically.

"I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true," she said, shaking her head while backing away.

"Caroline, darlin'. Please we're nothing more than friends."

Elizabeth stood up in her small hut, looking out the window, to see what she could of this confrontation with the strangely beautiful woman.

She could just make out the two figures with their arms flailing.

After turning to kiss her son on the top of the head she looked back to see the two come close together and then the woman storm off, leaving a still Jack.

"Mum?" the little boy asked.

"Yes honey."

"That man down there… Do, umm, do you love him?" he asked rather embarrassed.

"Who? Captain Jack? It's difficult to say," she said, her strong British accent evident.

Before she could do anything, little Jack was off towards the beach.

"Bloody hell," Elizabeth said to herself.

"Jack! Jack!" little Jack hollered out.

Big Jack, who had recently been out of his mind from the woman who was by now back on the deck of the Pearl, turned to the small boy.

He simply raised his eyebrows in a manor, telling the boy to continue.

"Do you love mum?" he blurted out, panting from the run.

Jack was once again at a loss for words.

"Well…" he pushed further. Jack just wanted his mom to be happy. And if this man was the key to that, he'd to everything a four year old could.

"I umm… It never would work between us," he said with a small smile looking up at the woman approaching.

Elizabeth returned the smile.

"Keep telling yourself that darling," she laughed.

Jack looked up at the two adults he was standing in between.

'This is gonna take longer than I thought' he thought, very frustrated.

There was something between them, but what it was could be argued.

Back on the Pearl, Caroline looked out towards the island. Then her eyes caught a small boat approaching.

"Oh good, he finally felt the need to join us," Barbossa hissed over her shoulder.

"Looks like he has company," Gibbs said.

Caroline simply let out a frustrated sigh and stormed off.

"Miss Elizabeth. It's so nice to see ye again," Gibbs said with a warm smile as he helped the woman onto the ship.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, it's nice to see you as well. This is my son," she said, gesturing towards the young frightened kid.

"Pleasure," he smiled and stuck his hand out.

Jack took it with both his hands and shook it.

"Adorable," he laughed up to Elizabeth.

As Gibbs and little Jack went off on a tour of the ship, Elizabeth looked up to be greeted by yellow eyes.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa acknowledged.

"Hello," she said blankly.

"Our pirate king has returned," he laughed bitterly and then walked up to the helm.

"Same old bastard," Elizabeth laughed to Jack who was standing behind her.

"Of course he is. Ne'er been anythin' else," Jack stated.

"Come with me," Jack whispered to her.

He then proceeded to grab her arm and pulled her off towards his cabin.

"Hope ye don't mind stayin' with ol' Jack," he laughed.

"Well I can think of a few people who might, me not being one of them," she smiled.

"And who be that love?" he inquired.

"My son."

"I highly doubt that," Jack said, remembering the question he was asked earlier by the young one.

"My husband."

"He doesn't 'ave to know," Jack said coyly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"Perhaps that woman that came to bring you back," she said quietly.

While she wouldn't admit it, Elizabeth was in an internal battle over her feelings for the good captain.

"Oh Caroline."

'So that's her name' she thought, making a mental note.

"She's harmless really. It's just… It's complicated," he said waving his hand in a dismissing motion while he walked over to his precious bottle of rum.

"You aren't involved with her are you?" Elizabeth wanted to know what she was getting into.

"Ask her. She seems to like changing her mind about that a lot," it was true.

Caroline had been rather unclear about her feelings for Jack. She'd switch back and forth daily to the point where Jack would take her when he could but otherwise, he'd stay as far away.

That night Elizabeth stood out on the deck of the Pearl, looking up at the moon. It was a rather common pastime of the pirates.

Then from behind her she heard the first female voice in a long time.

"So you're Elizabeth."

**HELP NEEDED! **

**Leave a review telling me if you want Elizabeth and Caroline to bond or fight in the next chapter. **

**I want to know what you guys prefer to see happen because I can totally do both :D **

**See you all next time my lovelies!**


	7. You're what?

**Oh look! Another chapter!**

**I just quickly have to apologize to those Willabeth people who may not like the not-so-subtle hints towards Sparrabeth. But this story is neither as we will find out eventually, just wanted to throw that out there ;)**

**Disclaimer: All credit of Pirates of the Caribbean to the almighty mouse!**

"Yes I am," Elizabeth said, turning around slowly only to be met by piercing blue eyes that stared straight through her.

Across Caroline's face an evil little smirk spread.

"I fail to see what the issue is between us," Elizabeth stood strong. She wasn't going to let this woman intimidate her.

"Oh really?" Caroline said mocking the British accent that was strong in Elizabeth's voice.

At this point Elizabeth noticed the anger in this woman eyes. They blazed through the black night, staring straight into her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, backing slowly away and hoping it wasn't too noticeable.

Her hopes weren't true.

"Caroline," she replied quickly, her hand dwelling on the handle of her sword.

Elizabeth picked up on this and started cursing herself for not keeping her effects.

Slowly drawing out her sword, Caroline stepped forward and raised it to her throat.

"Back off," she simply stated.

"From what? I can't exactly back up any further considering I'm up against the mast. And if you mean from Jack, he's the reason I am here now," she said and smiled.

Caroline's eyes widened slowly in anger. She already suffered from extreme anger issues, but this woman was driving her completely insane.

"My best advice to you right now would be to keep your mouth shut," she said, tapping the sword on her shoulder as a reminder of the current danger she was in.

"And my best advice to you would be to not be a selfish, jealous, idiotic bitch," Elizabeth said.

'What am I saying? She's going to kill me!' Elizabeth screamed in her mind.

She pressed the sword as close as it could get to Elizabeth's skin.

"You little…"

"I wouldn't be doing that love," Jack slurred voice came from behind the two bantering woman, his hand finding a comfortable place on Caroline's shoulder.

This gave Elizabeth the perfect chance to slide away from her current predicament.

Caroline lowered her blade slowly, her hand shaking slightly with anger.

"Now, explain to dear ol' Jack the problem at hand," he smiled stepping in the middle of the two women.

"She's an insane psychotic…" Elizabeth stopped when she saw the warning signs in Jack's eyes.

"And you?" Jack asked, looking over to Caroline.

"Nothing," she said, putting her sword back in its proper place and beginning to walk away.

"Hold on," Jack said, pulling the infuriated woman back. "Ye had a blade to her neck. Somethins behind it."

Caroline eyes glanced over to Elizabeth who was still slightly shaken by the whole interaction.

"Follow me," she said, barely audible and pulled Jack towards his cabin.

As soon as they were gone mini jack stepped out on deck.

"Mum!"

"Yes honey," she responded while pulling her boy up into her arms.

"Why's Jack going away with that lady?" he questioned.

"I don't know baby. I don't know," she shook her head and headed below deck.

Why was she so jealous? Did she honestly wish to be in Caroline's place? She has Will who loved and cared for her. Jack was a pirate.

'And a good man' she said to herself.

'Bugger'

The door shut behind the two pirates and with that the space.

Caroline pulled Jack's face to hers and their lips met in a fiery explosion.

At first Jack was too surprised to respond but as soon as he realized the situation at hand he took full advantage of it.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in as close as possible.

Her hands tangled into his dreads, almost begging him to never let go, but the need for air became too much for the both of them and the kiss broke.

Their foreheads remained resting on each other's and Jack was the first to speak.

"Might I inquire into this sudden act of passion?"

Caroline only laughed and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what, darlin?"

"Why did she have to come on board?" she said pulling away and looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Ah," Jack gave a little smirk. "Jealousy is a treacherous monster eh?"

"Im not jealous," she protested.

Jack only raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm just worried is all. She's a pretty woman and I've heard the stories Jack. I know what you two had. I just… I don't want to lose you is all," she blurted out.

"That reaction would be called jealousy love," he said.

Caroline pulled out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes weren't quite as threatening as before but on could easily be fooled. She was a dangerous woman. That fact shouldn't be taken for granted, even by Captain Jack Sparrow.

"She's a friend," Jack said, his voice suddenly very serious.

"Seemed like more than a friend on that damn beach," she said.

"I've missed her. But darlin' remember, she's married," his voice unfortunately faltering over the word, married.

Caroline let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh Jack you know that's never stopped you before. That didn't stop you with me," she yelled out.

'Shit' she thought to herself.

Jack's eyes widened as his head lifted up to meet her cursing gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"Like you didn't know," she lamely retorted.

"I promise ye I didn't know that little piece of information," he said, stepping closer to her.

"And what did you think you were seeing when I pulled a ring off my finger and threw it into the ocean?" she inquired.

"That ye grew tired of the bloody thing!" Jack exclaimed.

Caroline let out a frustrated laugh.

"Well that's over and done with, I promise you that," she said while looking past Jack into nothing.

She got that mysterious look on her face that Jack knew only too well.

"What did you do to him," he asked quietly.

Caroline looked up with a glazed look covering her eyes.

"Mind if we make a side trip?" she asked innocently.

Jack's mind flipped through the possible things she could have done to the poor man that got between her and freedom.

"Caroline…" he whispered, but she was already gone out of his cabin.

"I need me rum," he sighed.

**We learn something new every day eh?**

**Please review! I will love you for life!**


	8. It was an accident, right?

**In the first chapter of this story, you read how Caroline and Jack first met. Now because of a serious confession made by one little pirate about her married life, that story might not have been the entire truth.**

**What did Caroline do to that poor man who called himself her husband? Let's find out.**

**And a quick thank you to WWE-Little-Angel. Your reviews keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still wishing but so far Pirates of the Caribbean still belongs to Disney.**

The small island of Caranotyle stood in peaceful ashes, the water of the cold ocean beating at the shores. Once busy and bustling streets with happy children jumping about and parents watching from the sidelines, were now empty with nothing but a memory to suffice. Plants and trees that showered the grassy plains were replaced with black, unfriendly ground. Nothing remained that once was, except one girl, the girl who caused the village to crumble to ash.

"_I'm going out for a bit honey," Caroline hollered up the stairs to her husband Chris._

_His head peaked around the wall and he gave her a smile. _

"_See you soon," he said back, and with that Caroline was out the door._

_She rushed down the dirt paths that lead into the main village. Her short hair tickled the side of her face as the wind blew through town. _

_She pulled her cloak tighter around her body, bracing herself from the cold sea wind. _

"_Afternoon Miss Caroline," the friendly vendor called out as the young teenager passed by._

"_Oh, hello there Mr. Hagens. Anything new today?" Caroline asked with a friendly smile. _

"_New stock of peaches coming in tomorrow, Miss. Be sure to come down and get first pick," he responded kindly. _

"_Thank you for the warning," she said walking on._

_The town seemed to be wrapped up enough in their own business that they didn't notice Caroline slip off down a small path that took her nowhere other than the ocean. _

_Chris had started noticing how often his young wife was leaving the house. Was it something he'd done? Or maybe she was sneaking around behind his back._

"_I'll follow her today, just to make sure," he said to himself, grabbing his coat and walking out the door._

_Everything seemed normal and he was about to turn back when he saw her sneak down a side path that had been forgotten throughout the years of the island's warnings of water. _

_She slowly released the cloak from around her shoulders. It dropped into a pile on the white sand and revealed a skinny young girl in a green knee length dress, something rather inappropriate for a girl of her time._

"_Caroline! Cover yourself up and step away from that dreadful thing," Chris yelled out, picking up the cloak and draping it back around her._

"_Dreadful? Oh not you too. What could be so horrible about it?" she questioned._

"_You know how many lives were lost when the sea rose. People who did not deserve to lose their lives did," he said sadly._

"_Well maybe the sea shouldn't be blamed. I'm sure it wasn't a conscience choice of it's to kill people," she sarcastically replied as she pulled away from her husband. _

"_Calypso it's exactly the kindest person in the seven seas," he said under his breath._

_Caroline, having her quick wit that so many overlooked, heard the snide comment and press the matter further. _

"_Calypso? Ha! Nice try. It's a well known fact that the first brethren court imprisoned her. She has no control over the seas anymore."_

_Chris looked at her dumbfounded. The awkwardness between them was thick, and was easily going to be broken with a hard slap coming across Caroline's face._

"_I cannot believe you," he shouted at her._

"_And neither can I you," she retorted._

_He looked up at her, pain and anger consumed his eyes. _

"_Come home when sense has returned to you," he muttered and walked back up the beaten path, leaving an even more beaten wife behind._

_She stepped closer to the water and stopped when the water washed over her feet, sending chills up her spine. _

_How she longed to be free in the open waters._

_Her eyes closed as she lifted her chin and just imagined a life at sea. _

"_If I didn't know any better I'd say ye be looking for something a tad bit more exciting than village life," a man in his early twenties said from off to her left._

_Caroline jumped a little, startled by the sudden lack of loneliness. _

"_I umm just love being down here is all," she stuttered out the reply. _

"_I know this land love. Caranotyle is it not? Any gratitude expressed towards the sea is simply not acceptable," the man said stepping closer to her, his dreads flowing gracefully from his head and onto his shoulders._

"_I don't understand why. What could be so terrible about something so beautiful?" she asked in a slight whisper._

"_Good question darlin'. I might be able to offer ye a way out. But first let's start with yer name," the man said looking her up and down with his almost black eyes. _

"_Caroline. Might I inquire as to what you mean by a way out? And a name from you might be helpful as well," she said nonchalantly, turning slightly in the man's direction._

"_Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow. A way out meaning a way out of this life here. I can take ye aboard my ship and show ye a life at sea," he smiled. _

_Something told Caroline to turn and run but she couldn't. In his smile was something all to alluring. Something she'd never seen before in Chris' eyes. What was it? Experience? Whatever that look was it drew her in closer._

_He also seemed to be the first person who understood the position she was in. The longing to be free aspect of her personality must have become a bit too obvious._

"_And why should I trust you, Mr. Sparrow is it?" she asked, knowing she needed more information before making a rational decision._

"_Ye shouldn't. A pretty young lass like yerself should never trust a pirate like me," he paused noticing how she became much more interested in him after the brief mention of pirate._

"_A pirate? So you really could take me away from here?" she asked taking a couple steps towards him. _

"_That I could Miss. Are ye willing to give up yer life here and sail the seas with me and me crew?" he asked offering her his arm._

"_Most definitely," she smiled accepting his arm as they walked towards the long boat. _

_Sense never returned to Caroline._

_It was her first day on board the Black Pearl. Jack was at the helm and Caroline leaning over the railing close by. Occasionally he'd glance over at the young girl, intrigued by her in every way. He then noticed her pull a small glittering ring of her finger._

_She pondered everything that had happened. His rash actions and that slap… All she needed was that harsh memory to throw the ring out into the deep blue sea. Their marriage now rested at the bottom the great blue wonder._

_Jack didn't acknowledge which finger she had pulled it off of. It didn't really matter to him anyways. She was here with him and not anyone else._

_He dropped her, out of his life and off the side of the Pearl, into the dark blue waters. She was tossed and turned around for days and days until arriving in the port of some strange island. _

_People stumbled around the streets, drunk beyond belief. This island could be known as nothing else but, Tortuga. _

"_Hello there Missy," Captain Hadirs approached her in a drunken matter._

_Within a matter of hours she was on a new ship, with a new crew, and a new captain. She learned the ways of sailing and became as essential to the crew as any man._

_Then the one night came when the captain overstepped the boundaries. _

_Paying no attention to Jals standing there he went after Caroline, touching, grabbing, and kissing her all over with no intention of stopping until he got what he wanted. Her innocence. _

"_Let me go! Get off!" she screamed. _

_Most of the crew heard the commotion and made their way outside. It was a sad sight, a young girl being horribly violated and not one man doing a thing to help. _

_Suddenly a scream of pain pierced the night. Not from a woman no, but from a man. _

_He rolled of the top of her and took his last breath before Caroline pulled the knife out of his chest and watched him bleed out with a twisted grin on her face. _

_She became the new captain of the Dark Enchantress that night and set out to do the one thing she'd planned on for quite some time now._

_Revenge._

_She turned, anger soaked eyes and all, to her loyal crew, loyal here having the meaning of frightened. _

_Her now long hair blew in front of her face hiding everything but the piercing blue eyes. _

"_You all know what we're here for. Now go get it," she spat. Her voice had become hard and unforgiving over the years. _

"_Miss, what if we aren't to find him?" Jals asked._

"_You will. He wouldn't dare touch the sea," she snickered and a smile only appeared on Jals face._

_Chris sat in his empty house. His wife had disappeared years ago and he had assumed the sea had claimed her. His bleak outlook on the ocean had not changed throughout the years. _

_The passed time had hardened him. His face had sunk causing small wrinkles to cascade over his face. Other than that, he was as much the man he was before._

_Caroline, a distant memory of pleasure and anger. No matter what argument took over them at the moments through their marriage, he loved her, he still did. If she would ever return, he'd take her back willingly in a tight embrace. He'd never let her go…_

_He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud crashing. The door holding him back from the rest of the world was knocked over letting the bright sunlight hit the face of the frightened man. _

"_Who are you?" he stupidly asked._

"_Your worst nightmare mate," Jals chimed, grabbing Chris by the arm and dragged him out._

_Taking a look around, Chris saw the distress his town was in. Dirty men ran through the streets, lighting fire to anything and everything. The men barely stood a chance of surviving more than a mere second in a pirate's arm, their throats being sliced quickly and easily. Children were hidden, but easily found and killed. Women were assaulted and then followed the same fate. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Chris yelled out, fighting to free himself but with no success. _

"_Our captain," Jals replied simply and sweetly, pointing ahead to the mysterious figure. _

"_Your…" he stopped taking his first glimpse at the captain of this horrible crew._

_A woman._

_She turned around slowly, her hair blowing madly in the wind coated in smoke. Most of the chocolate colored strands covered her face. All that could be seen was an evil grin and eyes he knew too well. _

_They couldn't belong to his wife. It wasn't possible. _

_This lady stood in a long sleeved black shirt that was loose but yet hugged her body. Her breeches were tight, simple, and black. She didn't like color; it reminded her to much of… him… _

_A hat sat comfortably on her head, casting a shadow over the upper part of her face. Knee high boots held a hidden dagger, in case of an emergency. _

_Belts holding her effects and other random nothings coated her body and around her neck hung a simple necklace. _

"_Still afraid of the water love?" she called out. An assumed smile took over her face._

"_Caroline…?" _

_She was suddenly directly in front of him, her hand harshly holding his chin, forcing him to stare directing into her hate filled, deadly, blue eyes. _

"_What happened to you? You haven't grown on bit… You… You're the captain whose crew is destroying our village!" he accused quickly._

"_Your village," she whispered harshly into his ear, then dropped his face with force and clapped a few simple times. _

"_Congratulations, you figured out the puzzle though. Mr. Jals, what's the good man's prize?" she asked sarcastically to her first mate._

"_A trip into the ocean," Jals exclaimed._

_Chris couldn't form words. His eyes only widened in fear and the man called Jals dragged him to where the water hit their knees._

_Quickly and carefully, Jals pressed Chris' face down under the water. He squirmed and thrashed about until he lifted him back up. Chris gasped for breath only to hear the words, "I'm sorry Miss. Would you like to do the honors?"_

"_Caroline," he pleaded with fear struck eyes._

_His plea was answered by her boot on his head. Before he knew it he was back under the water, unable to breathe or comprehend his dark fate that was arriving. _

_Soon his thoughts became blurred together and blackness surrounded him. He stopped moving underneath Caroline and just to be sure she held him there a moment longer._

_Once satisfied with the still body beneath her, she lifted her foot and walked back to the dock, leaving his body to be washed out to sea. _

"_What should I do with the body?" Jals asked curiously, seeing the rest of the men were returning._

"_Let him rest and the bottom of the great blue wonder" she said, her thoughts drifting to her lonely wedding ring and the bottom of the ocean. She then walked back to the docks, her crew following close behind._

_Caroline grasped the small necklace in her hand. She missed him so much, but she wouldn't show any weakness. He pushed, more like dropped, her out of his life and that was that. She'd taken care of one man that caused her pain, but the other was still out there in the world._

_Then a voice came from behind her. "Did ye see what happened 'ere?"_

_She turned around slowly to meet familiar black eyes, and many more of his crew behind him._

"_Caroline…?" he asked awestruck. _

"_Who's asking," she said suspiciously. _

_Jack was at a loss for words until Gibbs gave him a much needed push forward. _

"_Jack Sparrow," he spat out. _

Caroline's thoughts spread throughout her past. She'd deceived Jack but he'd gotten his revenge on her. They were even now… Right?

"There it is," Jals yelled from the Dark Enchantress to Caroline who rested her arms on the railing of the Black Pearl.

Caranotyle got closer and closer. The island had a mysterious past that only a select few knew of. But one thing everyone noticed was that it had a strong resemblance to the black covered female captain.

"You want to know about my husband?" she asked Jack who had appeared silently beside her.

"Very much so love," he whispered.

Elizabeth stood from a safe distance, but close enough to overhear the conversation.

"He's in the waters, just like that ring," she responded looking up at Jack, who was a good amount taller than her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened almost exactly like Jack's.

"It was an accident right?" Elizabeth's said, taking a risk to approach this woman once again.

Her eyes shot up the mother on board the ship.

With a simple shake of the head she uttered the simple word, "No."

**Like? Love? Hate? Despise? Let me know what you thought with a review!**


	9. And what would you name be?

**Wow okay I'm so extremely sorry for the long break between this chapter and the last. Bad case of writer's block + no time whatsoever = horrible update time. **

**I really hope this chapter makes up for it and hopefully I haven't lost any of you out there. **

**Without further delay, Longing. **

"Jack…" Caroline said softly. Her once vibrant eyes were dulled into a pale blue. Her actions were calm for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Caroline," he said back slowly, carefully pronouncing every syllable. She had done this; the woman he loved had destroyed and killed her home land. He knew she had always hated this place, he knew that he'd saved her from it all those years ago and yet, he never knew that he hated her home so much to go to extent of destroying it completely.

Before he could actually start a conversation with her, she was gone. Looking up the dulled shore he saw her silhouette in the sunlight. He was lost in the way her long, dark hair tossed in the wind. He was pulled out of his reverie by Elizabeth's voice.

"When I came with you I certainly wasn't expecting this," she said with a forced laugh.

Jack only looked down at his boots in an awkward fashion.

"I know, im sorry love," he said quietly. She'd never seen Jack like this, even when he was fighting certain death. That and the fact he'd apologized to her.

"Jack what's wrong?" she asked, no matter how stupid the question was, it needed to be asked.

His eyes never leaving the sight of his men and Caroline progressing up the island, he responded, "Everything."

Elizabeth took a step closer to Jack and put her hand comfortingly on his arm. She felt like she could do nothing to help, and yet she would try. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and pulled back with a small smile.

His eyes immediately widened and he turned slightly towards her as to question the action. Jack then relaxed and a smile replaced the well noticeable frown. The last time she was this close to him, he'd been fed to a Kraken. Taking a quick glance around, he saw that there was no sea beast, no Davy Jones, and no chance of him dying again. Although he may have forgiven her, because if he was in her place he would have done the same thing, he didn't entirely trust her. Now, he did.

He put his arm gently around her waist and pulled her in close. She welcomed the embrace and put her arms carefully around his neck, keeping him close to her.

Little Jack watched from the other side of the deck. It was a rather strange sight to see his mother wrapped around a man, not even counting the fact that there was a burnt up island in the background. Nonetheless, he was getting closer to his goal of having Jack being a solid figure in their lives.

Caroline stood on the charred hill, gazing into the black horizon. Thoughts and memories came to her of what this place had once been; a busy, colorful land that was envy to many others. Now it lay here, dead, much like the spirit of the one who killed it.

"Miss," Jals said quietly behind her.

She turned around slowly to face her first mate. She saw in his eyes that something was wrong, something was out of place.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Her question came to an answer when Jals pointed forward to the British soldiers approaching them with haste.

"I suggest we get out of here," Caroline said as she backed away and began to run back to the Black Pearl. Her crew had taken the Dark Enchantress to Tortuga days before. She told them they were no longer a needed and looking back at it, probably wasn't true.

Her breathe became staggered as she ran for the ship with the steady beat of footsteps behind her.

"Caroline," she heard a woman call. She looked up when she reached the ship to see Elizabeth's hand outreached for her. Without hesitation she grabbed hold and pulled her way up.

As they helped the rest of the men on deck, Caroline took a brief moment to thank Elizabeth. She only smiled in response, and then swung her head around to see the navy men shooting at them.

A bullet brushed past Elizabeth's face, leaving her unharmed. A blood curdling scream came from behind her and when she turned around to see Caroline with a bullet hole through her right shoulder.

She clutched the wound and cried out in agony. Jack was at her side instantly.

"Come on," he said, lifting her up from the heap she'd become on the floor of the deck. He carried her into his cabin and laid her down on the bed.

Elizabeth followed close behind until she heard Jack calling to her to get the supplies needed to heal the wound.

"Jack, it's no use. I'm immortal remember? It may hurt like hell but spending time dressing it won't do a thing," she hissed.

Jack looked at her helplessly. A thought then popped into his head. Those navys weren't there just randomly and they didn't get there by teleportation. A jolt in the ship proved his assumptions true. They were being followed, again.

The clash of swords could be heard along with the blasting of bullets. Elizabeth had just realized that her Jack wasn't anywhere around. She sunk into a state of panic and began rushing about the cabin.

"Lizzie? What is it darlin'" Jack asked while his arms wrapped around the woman in agonizing pain on his bed.

She didn't reply but just kept searching for something that wouldn't be found. She then heard a small boy's voice yell out, "Momma!"

"Oh dear god," she said when she came to the realization that the sounds of fighting had subsided outside the cabin door and that her little boy was left alone out there. This only meant one of two things; he was just looking for her, or the ship had been taking over. Unfortunately for everyone that called themselves a pirate on that ship, it wasn't the option Elizabeth was hoping for.

The door barricading them in Jack's quarters suddenly burst open and a tall, ominous looking man appeared.

"Jack Sparrow," he said, taking a few steps forward.

"Captain," the three said at once.

"Ah right._ Captain_ Jack Sparrow. I do believe we haven't been introduced. The name is John Beckett," he said calmly, the British tone seeping into his words.

Elizabeth and Jack's faces went pale white at the sound of the last name. Caroline knew something wasn't right with it but couldn't quite pick up who he was or the significance of his existence. She decided to pretend she knew what was happening.

Picking up on the fright in two of the pirate's eyes he continued on with, "I have a warrant here for the arrest of one Mr. Sparrow."

A smile spread across his face as he gave a short signal to the men behind him and they rushed in, seizing the notorious pirate before he could have time to react.

Elizabeth stepped forward yelling out, "You have no right to do this! Release him at once!"

As John pulled out another warrant, he looked at Elizabeth, looking her up and down. Jack immediately picked up on his sudden interest in her and began fighting the two men holding him, resulting in little to no success.

"And what is your name miss," he inquired. "Could it perhaps be the pirate king herself, Elizabeth Turner?"

Caroline silently gasped. This woman was the pirate king? She suddenly grew a slight bit of respect for her.

"Unfortunately for you that would not be my name," she replied carefully.

Jack was suddenly afraid she was going to do something extremely stupid.

'Lie to him Lizzie. Don't pull some very Lizzie thing to do and add sarcasm into this' he thought to himself.

"And what would your name be?" Beckett questioned further. He took a couple steps closer to her in a supposedly threatening manner.

Elizabeth looked around as if trying to find inspiration for a name.

She knew the one she'd come up with was a stretch, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Lizzie Sparrow," she spat out. She had high hopes Beckett wouldn't consider that Lizzie and Elizabeth were closely related.

Caroline's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard the last name come out of Elizabeth's mouth. She had to keep calm to ensure that her cover would not be blown but it didn't withhold the anger building inside her. She had instantly lost the respect she'd so recently grown in her.

A smile spread across Jack's mouth as he glanced over to see John's skeptical face. His eyebrows were raised in an elegant curve as his jittery eyes bounced between "the Sparrows".

"Well than Mrs. Sparrow," he said giving another signal to his men and they began pulling Jack out of the room, "I look forward to seeing you attempt to rescue your dear Jack." He let out a cackle and walked out.

As quickly as the British navy arrived they disappeared with an uncooperative pirate and a frightened little boy…

**Please review!**


	10. Older?

"You little bitch," Caroline said in a harsh whispered.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry if I couldn't think of anything else at the moment," Elizabeth defended herself. She wasn't exactly sure when Caroline and Jack had been updated from friends with benefits to something a little more serious.

"No no. Not you, god why must you assume everything is about you?" Caroline stuttered out.

Elizabeth then realized the blood gushing out of her side as she clutched her hands over the wound. Caroline's face began showing the expression of a woman she didn't know. Subtle but noticeable lines appeared around her eyes and mouth. Her skin showed sudden signs of ageing. The once vibrant blue that showed in her eyes was now a dull, depressing shade of blue-gray.

"Umm… Caroline? I realize you're in some pain but, is there something else wrong?" Elizabeth asked while slowly approaching the bed she lay on.

Caroline's eyes moved down to her hands over the gash. There was something different about them, tanner maybe, slightly… Older?

'What the hell' she thought. Usually the pain was gone by now, the wound was healed and she would be back out there commanding her crew and in this case, searching for Jack.

"I… I don't know… Help me please," she said softly to the blonde woman next to her.

Her vision began to blur and the world around her transformed to one of black. She was for once, at peace.

"Caroline," she said while caressing the side of her face. "Please open your eyes," she began panicking.

"Caroline! Caroline!" she kept letting out the scream of horror as Mr. Gibbs came rushing into the cabin. He grabbed Elizabeth from the bedside and pulled her into a hug. He ran his hand up and down her back to calm down her screams.

"How?" she asked totally defeated.

He never answered, for it was clear no one knew how the mistress of Captain Jack Sparrow and one of the most feared pirates, died.

Jack paced around the cell he was stuck in wondering how his rather good life at the moment took such a dramatic turn for the worse. Elizabeth's son was curled up in the corner, fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at how cute the little boy was, but more pressing matters were calling other than marveling over a kid; like how to get him out of here so he could continue on being an alive kid and not a dead kid.

Ideas rushed through his mind that was slightly more complicated than needed. It took him time until he noticed the half barrel hinges of the door.

"Leverage," he whispered in anticipation. "Jack. Jackie!" he whispered while shaking the boy awake. He yawned and stretched while coming back to the real world.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm getting' us outta 'ere," Jack smiled. He leaned forward and whispered his plan into Little Jack's ears. The proper amount of leverage was added to the door, and before anyone on the navy ship was aware, these two pirates were wandering around the ship.

No one was on deck when Jack and LJ arrived. It was rather reassuring but also not expected, and not expected isn't always good. They made their way, quickly but quietly, to the dingy hanging on the side of the ship. Just as they were about to lower down they heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack head snapped up almost suddenly. He saw the figure of a man he never thought he would again. Then again, some rather strange things had been happening lately.

"William Turner. What're you doin' 'ere Lad?" Jack questioned at the grave expression on his face.

"Jack…"

"No need to be so solemn boy. I was wondering why the ship was so empty… Thanks for the help here," Jack said cheerily.

"We need to talk," he said, his ghostly self moving towards the two Jacks.

"If this is about your dear Lizzie, I haven't touched her," Jack said slightly unnerved.

"Who is this?" LJ tugged on Jack's coat, scared of this strange man.

"Why this is… Oh. Jack, this is Will, your father. William, this is your son, Jack," he said and moved out of the way, more dramatically than needed.

"Dad?"

"Hi there little man," Will said a smile blessed his face. "I hope we get time to know each other but at the moment, it's crucial I speak with Jack."

"Interrupting time with your son for little me? Will I would've thought bett…"

"Caroline's dead," he spoke over Jack.

Jack froze. He was deadly still for what seemed like hours to him. His head slowly rotated towards Will.

"Very funny, she's immortal, can't die," he reasoned.

"I don't know how Jack. I'm sorry," Will sighed as he put his hand on Jack's arm for comfort.

"Caroline…" Jack cried. Will had never seen him like this, like an actual human being. Tears escaped his eyes and LJ ran up and hugged the man he considered his true father figure.

"Now, get out of here Jack. Go back to the Pearl," the captain of the Flying Dutchman said.

Jack simply nodded and put LJ in the dingy, then set himself silently inside.

"Do me one favor Jack," he said of the railing of the ship. "Tell Elizabeth, I love her and this isn't her fault."

Jack didn't even consider the words he heard of the meaning of them, he just nodded and began the trek back to his love.

**Well… that was more depressing than I thought it would be. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been dealing with some personal issues I won't bore you with. I guess they just kinda came out in this chapter.**

**Anyway! How did the immortal Caroline die? Why does Elizabeth blame herself? Do Jack and LJ make it back to the Pearl? Why did I write Will into this story saying "tell Elizabeth I love her" when I'm a huge Sparrabeth shipper? **

**Find out in the next chapter:) **


	11. What next?

**Wow I feel stupid for not mentioning that LJ is Elizabeth's son. It's just easier to write it instead of describing what Jack it is;) **

"What happened to being immortal?" Pintel asked.

"I've heard sometimes, it's possible for someone to just lose the will to live or said immortal could give his or her life, in this case her, to save another," Ragetti explained in his usual fast but understandable voice.

"Ah. Poor poppet, she blames herself too much," Pintel said glancing over at the woman sitting with her head down on the stairs, just like she had in that very spot after her father died.

"Wait till the Captain finds out," Ragetti replies, then he continued, "if he finds out…"

"MAN OVERBOARD!" a voice yelled out and pointed not far from the ship.

Two bodies floated towards the ship, face down in the ocean. This of course got Elizabeth's attention. She stood up and looked to where everyone else was.

"Oh god," was all she said when she noticed the dreadlocks on one head and the pale brown, short hair on the other.

"Get them out, now!" she yelled to the crew who immediately sprang into action.

The two bodies were laid down on the deck and Elizabeth kneeled next to them letting out a string of "no's". Her hand ran down the side of Jack's colorless face as she pulled her little boy into her lap. Tears jumped out of her eyes, showing no intention of stopping. Before any of the crew could say a thing, LJ's eyes flittered open and he screamed "mum!".

Elizabeth embraced her baby and squeezed him possibly a little too tight for him to breathe. He bounced up and ran over to Pintel and Ragetti who had become like uncles to him and gave them a hug.

Her eyes dropped back down to Jack Sparrow as his eye flittered open and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his Lizzie looking down at him.

"Jack," she sighed with relief. Her hand found his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He responded by sitting up and pulling her into a tight hug. One of his hands weaved its way through her hair and the other around her waist. She pulled him in closer, expecting him to blame her as soon as she told him about…

Caroline.

"It's not your fault," Jack whispered.

Her eyes split open and she pulled just enough out of Jack's embrace to look him in the eyes.

"What's not?" she asked slowly.

"I know about… About…," he tried but there wasn't a chance he'd be able to say it.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said pulling him close to her again. "Wait a minute, how do you know about that?"

"I… Uh... Will told me love," he said quietly. "He said to tell you he loves you."

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes once again as she muttered the words "thank you".

Someone smiled from up above as she saw her two dear friends, together once again. But she knew of what was to come…

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Couldn't resist. I also thought I owed you guys a little bit more after my horrible updating schedule. **

**Please review!**


	12. What do you miss most?

**A/N: Hello my darlings! This chapter might be kind of different than the others. I don't know why but typing it, it just seemed different. I'm sorry ahead of time if the characters are a little off but I thought it was important to have this in here. Enjoy!**

"Tell me, how did you plan on finishing what you were created to do by falling in love with the pirate? Wasn't in your job description if I remember correctly," the salty voice came from all directions. It continued asking rather meaningless questions about the mistakes she'd made and the major one being, losing her heart to one Jack Sparrow.

Her head swayed back and forth for a moment before her eyes violently jerked open. She stared up, her eyes unmoving from a single spot above her, no movement, no blinking. Pale white skin, almost as white as snow, coated her body with a new sense of protection. Blonde hair sprouted from her head and spiraled around in loops creating elegant curls that cascaded over anything above her hips. A simple white, strapless dress flowed down to her feet, touching lightly on whatever was below her. She was a bright, mesmerizing being, everything but her eyes that gave away the horrors she'd seen and the pain she'd survived. The dull, beaten, navy orbs that took the place of her once vibrant blue eyes were the only clue to who she truly was, or had been.

Yes it's true, Caroline was dead and gone. Lara was well alive.

Jack awoke with a start, his torso leading him up to a sitting position where he let his head rest in his hands, shaking gently back and forth. Whenever he could actually get to sleep it didn't last long before the frightening sight of Caroline bleeding out on his very bed entered his mind. It took him days to finally be able to walk in the room where she'd left this world. He had high hopes William Turner had made her journey to the other side a pleasurable one.

Quietly his door opened with a subtle creak that caught his attention. His eyes made the journey up to where he met the gaze of a young pirate that had been named after him, LJ, and his Pirate King of a mother, Elizabeth Swann (or Turner, which was still up to debate in Jack's head).

"Jack, you're crying," the sweet British voice spoke filled with worry and agony. She hated seeing him like this, mind it wasn't the first, and each time made her heart break slightly more.

The now five year old LJ slowly marched up to Jack's bedside and jumped up. He poked gently at Jack's knee until he got his attention. He reached up to the older man's face and wiped away the tears as new ones came bounded out of his eyes.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Captain. I know it," LJ said with confidence and a cocky grinned he'd learned from spending so much time around Jack who managed out a stifled laugh and gave the boy an appreciative hug.

He then heard Elizabeth's voice again, coaxing her child away from Jack and back to his room to rest. He did so without delay, bidding Jack goodnight. Once they were alone, Elizabeth hustled over to Jack and pulled him into her loving arms. Her hands ran slowly up and down his back and she whispered pointless nothings in his ear that oddly comforted him. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her in closer. This had become a ritual for them, every night she would come into his room and magically stop the tears, and then the two would talk for as long as needed about whatever topic they felt appropriate. It jumped around from random topics from their pasts to what they dreamed of in the future, to heavier topics such as love, the "kiss of death" as they had named it. But both danced around the subject's of their actual loved ones. Ideas of love were something brought up often, but actual lovers were left unspoken and out of mind. It was too soon for both.

"Lizzie," Jack began as he laid back into his bed. "I think I'm ready."

Her eyes closed with slight confusion. "Ready, pray tell, for what?"

He sat up again and moved closer to her, resting his hand on top of hers. "To talk about… Her."

Elizabeth understood and grasped his hand, angling herself toward him. She'd been waiting for this moment and knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was here for him, no matter what.

"What do you miss most about her?" she wondered aloud, looking down to their lightly touching knees.

"As strange as it may seem, her ears," Jack mused and earned a small giggle from Elizabeth.

"Odd yes but I'm sure there's reasoning behind it," she chimed.

"The reasoning being, they were always open if you will. At least when I talked she listened and heard every word I said. The advice or words that she came up with as a response might not have been helpful but, you get the idea," he spoke distantly.

A comfortable silence set in as the two just sat there, letting words soak in. "You're a lot like her you know," Jack said quietly.

Elizabeth gave him a look asking him to continue on that train of thought. A smile crept onto his face as he pursued the idea. "She was beautiful, as are you. You are both strong willed and never give up, annoying as that may be at times. And you both put up with me long enough to see I'm not what most people think of me as."

It was true. Elizabeth and Caroline had seen a side of him not many got the opportunity to. With the jacket and hat off, drunken attitude to a minimum, and the slurred accent barely detectable proved that there was much more to Jack Sparrow than met the eye. That, Elizabeth thought, is what made him the best pirate she'd ever seen.

"Well Jack, I take much pride in being compared to her. We had our, issues, as you know, but she was something special," Elizabeth smiled and moved her hand from his to a comfortable spot on his thigh.

A sad look blessed Jack's face once again as he took a look up above him, as if communicating something to his lost love. When his eyes came back down they carefully clicked with Elizabeth's. Utter silence fell between the dark pirate and the witty Pirate King. Slowly leaning forward, Jack placed a small, sweet kiss upon her cheek. Warmth rushed to her cheeks and she looked shyly down at the floor with a smirk on her face, her hand still placed on his leg.

Jack fell back to his bed once again, this time pulling Elizabeth with him. She curled into his arms, her head resting gently on his firm chest. Her arms wrapped around his fit waist and his ran up her slender back in a comforting manor.

"Have you been having more of those dreams?" Elizabeth questioned as she drew small circles with her finger on Jack's stomach. The dreams she was referring to were the ones that has focused on a pale blonde woman. They were vague and didn't seem to have much meaning, but they were a constant in Jack's attempts at sleep.

"Yes love. Not tonight though. Tonight was one of… those…" he left it at that knowing she would get the message.

"I wish I could do more to help," she said defeated.

"Your company is the most I could ask for," he said, delicately kissing the top of her head.

Morning light glowed through the world, awakening a certain two pirates and also a pale blonde woman who lay on a secret beach of Tortuga by the name of, Lara.

**Different, very different… Please review and let me know if it was a good kind of different or a bad:)**


	13. Quick Author's Note

A/N: Sorry for the slight confusion. If you've been following my story Longing it's exactly the same as before, nothing new in the past chapters!

Uploading the story itself was being difficult and not letting me post anything new and just being annoying so I was forced to delete and repost.

I hope to be posting a real NEW chapter later tonight!


	14. Daddy?

**A/N: Just a quick warning: there is Sparrabeth mentioned in this chapter and probably in chapters to come. If you don't like that, here's an idea… don't read the story;) Please don't post reviews about that, because I have more chapters written and it's not changing.**

**Sorry to possible Willabeth readers but my personal preference wins in this little battle LOL**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THE CHAPTER**

**When you see writing in italics that means it's being said by a spirit that humans CANNOT hear. If you have any questions about it, send me a message and I'll gladly explain it.**

**Now please enjoy the story!**

Elizabeth woke with a start the next morning… Or was it night? Everything did seem dark so she came to the conclusion that she woke with a start that night. She knew for sure was the ship had docked in Tortuga. A faint smell of rum, besides the usual that engulfed the ship, entered her senses. She heard the unnecessary gunshots and yelling from their relatively safe distance.

One thing that did go without reason was Jack's arm comfortably wrapped around her waist and how closely she was snuggled up to him. She did a quick mental check. Shirt, on. Pants, on. Belt, off, but then again who'd make a conscience choice to sleep in that. She felt careful behind her to find Jack's pants were on as well and his shirt was off somewhere in the cabin like most nights. Relief set in as she knew nothing happened the day before she'd regret horribly in the near future.

She pulled slowly away from the sleeping pirate to get up and go enjoy a night at a Tortuga bar. She kept as quiet as possibly until a chair conveniently became in the way of her foot, resulting in a loud thump on the ground and a bruised hip for Elizabeth. She mumbled pointless curses under her breath and jumped with fright as she heard Jack speak.

"Careful there love, don't want to have to be takin' care of the person who's takin' care of me, savvy?," he said groggily with that signature cocky grin on his face.

"I don't have to be taking care of you in the first place. It's my own bloody choice," she said returning with a sour face and rubbing her sore left hip.

"So yer choosin' to spend more time with me than necessary? Looks like someone isn't resentin' good ol' Jack like she used to," he said with a wink, clawing his way out of bed.

"I believe we've covered this topic Jack. You've saved my life multiple times and I've killed you, I owe you something. And for the record, you should be resenting me," she stifled a giggle before turning her attention back to her aching body. 'Falling doesn't usually hurt this badly' she laughed in her head.

"Like that would ever happen," her muttered under his breath just quiet enough so she couldn't hear. He then made his way over to where she was standing, shirtless as ever, and removed her hand from her hip. A nice little bruise covered up her prominent hip bone.

Jack looked up at her with his eyebrows raised. "Really darlin'? That's what you're complainin' 'bout?" he laughed.

"So it may not be as dramatic as some of your injuries but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," she pouted. She had to admit she loved when they did this; teased without holding back. It was all in good fun, she couldn't remember the last time she just had a friend… Good friend… Best friend…? CRUSH?

She gasped at the thought right as Jack applied a little pressure to the bruise to make sure it wasn't something more serious. "Sorry 'bout that. Just be careful tonight with that, ok Lizzie?" he smiled.

Her eyes followed him as he pulled on his shirt, covering his muscular body. It was then and there, as Jack held out his arm to her, Elizabeth Swann (Turner? She wasn't even sure now) knew she had fallen once again for the good captain.

* * *

Awoken on the beach by the cold water flooding up her back, Lara sat up. Taking in her surroundings she pushed herself onto her feet. Normal pirate clothing replaced the beautiful gown she once wore. She wondered where she was. "Tortuga. Go into town and find him," the nasty voice rang in her ears and she couldn't help but immediately obey.

People were staring at her, she knew this was true. Why was another question though. No one knew her, no one should care about her, she was nobody, yet they still insisted on staring. Although she was mostly a mindless zombie controlled by some unknown force, she took it as a compliment and got down to business.

Her only purpose; rid the world of Jack Sparrow. The thing her naïve little sister couldn't do.

This voice fed her plans of what she would do. Captivate Sparrow, get him on her side, then trick him into a, depending on your point of view, deserved or undeserved death. He was on Tortuga, close, she could feel it. Letting the feeling guide her she burst into a bustling pub where drunken idiots filled the place wall to wall. In the center of it all was that idiotic pirate and the bloody whore on his lap.

* * *

_Sir could you help me please? _but he moved on, ignoring her completely. _Excuse me, I need to find someone,_ ignored again. _I have to find Jack Sparrow, it's urgent_, she began pleading but everyone on the street rushed past her.

_Jals? Jals? _She ran up to her old first mate and dear friend only to be cast aside as nothing important. He went off with some wench flirting exactly like he used to with her. Being immortal must be some kind of turn on…

She pushed the black hair out of her face. Never had Caroline been so confused or aggravated. Then she saw it, that flash of blonde almost white hair blow into the Faithful Bride. _Shit_ she said and ran forward and pulled the door open to rush inside. There he was dreadlocks and all with that woman, Elizabeth on his lap. She smiled somberly, after watching him be so depressed for weeks she was glad to see him happy again. She then resumed searching for that devil of a blonde.

Jack sat with Elizabeth on his lap and a bottle of rum in his hand. He was a happy man enjoying a night off. Meaningless cheers were shouted and other men yelled in agreement taking a gulp of rum in agreement. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him in closer so he could actually hear what she was saying.

"Give me the rum Sparrow," she laughed. He gave her a fake look of concern and held his bottle further away and giggled as she tried to grab it without leaving her comfortable seat.

"Not sure that's a good idea love," he smirked.

"And when have I recently proved it's not a good idea?" she challenged, raising one eyebrow.

"The fact you had to put recently in that statement at all is reason enough," he winked and she gave him that adorable pouting look he could barely resist anymore.

"And like you haven't made poor decisions while drunk," she said poking his chest, swaying in a little closer.

"Lizzie, love, I'm almost always drunk. Therefore, I've made bad decisions yes, but more good ones," he said actually making some sense.

"Give me the damn rum Jack," she laughed finally grabbing the bottle and draining it. She innocently handed it back to him and watched him look through the glass to see nothing.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he asked with fake but also very real disappointment.

As Elizabeth got up to get more rum for her dear pirate, Jack caught the eye of a young woman. Her blonde hair flowed gracefully down to her slender hips and her subtle bangs brushed across her forehead. A coy smile appeared on her face as she pushed over to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow?" she asked in a disbelieving voice, eyeing him up and down.

"In the flesh, have we met before?" he asked getting lost in those blue eyes that seemed so familiar. _Yes! YES WE HAVE!_ Caroline belted out yet no words were spoken from her. It's like she could only watch this horror show go down in front of her.

"Possibly. If you don't remember for yourself I will not deny it nor confirm it," her simple voice spoke.

"Ah, well, then I guess I'll never know," he responded.

Those eyes watched the approaching beauty, Elizabeth.

_No… No no no no no. Don't even think about it, _Caroline said. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

And Lara did it. She bent over and took over Jack's mouth with hers. Too bad for everyone involved, Jack reacted like any sane man would if that woman had started kissing you, he kissed back and placed one had on the side of her face.

Caroline watched in agony as Elizabeth dropped the bottles and they went to a shattered mess around her feet. Jack heard it and broke the kiss to turn around and find the tragic sight of Elizabeth there with tears filling her eyes. Lara only smiled manically and the poor girl ran out of the cavern.

"I hope I didn't cause a mess," Lara said innocently and Jack bought into it 100 percent.

"No, no. Umm, I have to fix this," he said apologetically and ran off after her.

Caroline ran with him, wishing he could see her again and that she could wrap her arms around his body again. But she couldn't, all she could do was help from afar. She grabbed onto his arm and led him to where Elizabeth had stopped and bunched up into a crying mess. Although he couldn't see her, feel her, smell her, touch her, or even taste her he followed and fell next to Elizabeth.

"Love calm down," he said draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. He was hurt when she pushed away and sat up on her own again.

"You… You… Bastard," was all she could stutter out. Jack was truly taken aback by her words, as few as they were in amount.

"Darlin' you know I care for ye. I… I just didn't… I don't know what all happened back there but I promise you I did not mean to hurt you," he said, meaning every single word. Elizabeth looked up and met his dark eyes with her own.

_Don't be like me Elizabeth. Forgive him, _Caroline said hoping somehow her message would get through.

She stood up and offered her hand to him. When he got himself fully standing and balanced she said, "I've had my heart stolen before. What I had left, will always yours." Then she walked back down to The Pearl.

"Is everything alright?" that sweet voice came from behind Jack and Caroline and of course, there was Lara. Caroline went up to her and started punching and kicking but nothing happened, she was a spirit.

"Uhh…" was all Jack could say after what came from Elizabeth's mouth.

"Well, when you do get things sorted out, you know where to find me," she said walking up him and giving him another kiss. Slowly taking her lips of his she whispered "Don't make me wait to long."

While walking off into the town the stale voice came in saying, "That's a start."

Jack was frozen in his spot when Caroline shyly walked up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. _I love you so much_, she whispered as tears ran down her face with her hands cupping his face. He then turned without hesitation down to where The Pearl was docked to sort things out with Elizabeth. Caroline's tears now flooded from her eyes and she collapsed down to the ground. She just wanted him to see her.

_Poor little sister. You never could do anything right_, she heard from behind her.

Turning around frantically she saw that long blonde hair and her mood of sadness quickly changed to rage.

_Don't you dare hurt him Lara, _Caroline said approaching her slightly taller, older sister.

_Not my choice. You know what I mean. Only way you didn't end up killing your dear pirate is because you convinced him to throw you off the side of a ship. You're both quite the actors, _she said sarcastically giving her applause.

_Why you? Why does he still want him dead? _

_Daddy doesn't give up a man who owes him something…_

**PLOT TWIST! Tell me what you think in a review!**


	15. Forgive me?

**Wow ok so this chapter is basically the result of knowing what I want to happen but not knowing how to write it… Im so sorry for being so horrible at updating but ya, major writers block is NOT fun. Hope this is ok:) **

**Disclaimer: I kinda forget to do this a lot. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, as much as I wish I did, it's just not happening. **

Jack drunkenly stumbled down the docks making his way to the Pearl. Consumed by thoughts of confusion and anger he boarded his vessel and could hear Elizabeth's sobs from where he stood on deck. The pain he felt was like a bullet through his heart. He'd caused her this pain, he broke the biggest promise he'd ever made to himself.

The door slowly creaked open and revealed Elizabeth curled up in Jack's chair, tears running down her cheeks. Jack slowly walked in and made sure the door closed quietly behind him. He stood there a moment, unsure of what to do. He finally walked up to her and knelt in front of where she sitting. She ignored his very existence and turned slightly to the side but Jack grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Her hands still covered her face until he pulled them down by her side. She had no choice but stare him straight in the eyes.

"Lizzie…" was all he got out before a hard slap met the side of his face. Instantly his cheek turned bright red and Elizabeth said, "Yes, you deserved that one."

"I know I did love," she held her hand up at that to slap him again but Jack caught it this time.

"Don't call me love," she sobbed.

"Darlin', it was a mistake kissin' that girl. You know…" he trailed off slowly. He looked down at the floor, unable to complete the sentence.

"I know what Jack?" she questioned. It was her turn to force him to look at her. With her hand under his chin she stared into those eyes.

"I know what?" she repeated.

"You know... I... I'd never want to hurt you," he sighed. That's not what he wanted to say, but he couldn't admit it. He still felt like Caroline was around, like she was in the room somehow. Yet Elizabeth seemed to grasp the meaning when she closed the space between them and their lips met for the briefest second. When Elizabeth pulled back a smile blessed her full lips. Jack was surprised by the action but no doubt happy. He ran his hand slowly down the side of her face pulling her close again.

Caroline walked quickly up to the door and pushed herself through to see Elizabeth sitting in a wooden chair with Jack kneeling in front of her, their faces close. A sad smile broke onto her face as she walked up closer to hear their words.

"Forgive me," he whispered against her lips.

"I'll think about it," she smirked.

Caroline ran her hand down the free side of Jack's face and whispered _be happy sweetheart_. Jack instantly pulled back from Elizabeth and looked around the room.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Nothing."

_He's moved on. Would a truly loyal man do that dear? _Lara asked, her hands tapping on the desk.

_Pirate, _she muttered as she walked to stand defensively between Jack and her sister. Her body tensed as Lara stood up and moved closer. By now Elizabeth had sensed something too and the two pirates were both standing and glancing around the room, though nothing could be seen by their mortal eyes. Caroline backed slowly to stand directly in front of Jack and put her arms out, as if to stop the monster from taking him away from her any further. _Think about it sweetie, you let me take his life, you can have him forever, _she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

At that Caroline's breath hitched. She turned around to stare at the man she loved more than anything. If he was dead, like her, they could be together forever. Her eyes roamed over his body and then followed the length of his arm which she realized was wrapped around Elizabeth's waste.

_You really care about that bitch's feelings? She stole Jack from you, tempted him to forget your memory. Honestly, this is for the best, _Lara spoke clearly and with purpose.

Elizabeth clung to Jack's side. She wasn't only sensing something or someone in the room but was truly frightened by the thought. She wasn't one who liked not knowing exactly what was happening at every moment. Jack on the other hand was used to it, but there was something different about this feeling. It wasn't the typical danger he was used to, but instead a fear of the supernatural.

Caroline stepped to the side slowly and whispered, _ok. But one condition. _

Lara's eyebrows rose, telling her to continue on.

_Let me do it... _

**Review? Please? It'll make me happy**


End file.
